The darkness' flower
by blazingincarnation
Summary: The Order is loosing the war and Harry is forced to live in hiding with his friends.But now one of his friends is in danger,how will harry save him?Further how did enemies became friends?this is a story of friendship,love and courage.Warning-later chapters will contain torture and abuse.


_**the darkness' flower**_

**DISCLAIMER-THE HARRY POTTER UNIVERSE BELONGS TO J.K. LOCATIONS, CHARACTERS ETC. ARE HER COPYRIGHTED MONEY IS BEING MADE OUT OF THIS YOU.**

World-harry potter universe

Characters-Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy,Lucius Malfoy,Fred George,Luna Lovegood, Voldemort,Bill Weasley,Remus Lupin.

A.N.-This is a war based post Hogwarts Fan fiction.

CHAPTER 1-He is missing!

Location: order headquarters, area confidential.

Time: 7: 30 pm

"What? What do you mean by you don't know where is he? He went on the mission with you guys, how could you just leave him? You knew they will target him. They have been trying to get hold of him since..."

"Harry Potter! You stop screaming this instant. They didn't leave him behind intentionally. Let them explain what happened"

"I know Gin that they didn't leave him. But you know I can't loose him, I have lost so many not him too..Please not him...He is...He is my friend."Harry sat down heavily on the sofa. It was too much for him, even after seeing so many deaths he was not used to it he could never get used to it. He looked up and saw Mrs. Weasley sobbing quietly looking at her clock. Her clock showed that he was still alive but till when?After taking a sip of the firewhiskey that Ginny has offered to calm him down he sighed and gestured everyone to take seats. He has to remain calm and strong. After all, the order looked up to him as their leader. His pity party can wait. First, he needed to know what happened.

"Bill if you could tell me what happened exactly. You all went to fight some rogue snatchers. What happened?"Bill seemed to tighten his hold around his coffee mug as he looked agitatedly and said, "It was a set up, they bloody set us up. As soon as we reached there we found out that the place was empty. Me and Tonks we fell for it we thought that they had run away..."bill took another sigh as Tonks started speaking, "But he became immediately suspicious, you know how he is Harry he just has a knack of knowing how the Deatheater's minds work. He asked us to remain on guard and we obliged at least Bill did, i started becoming restless after 10 i feel awful...Only if i would have listened...He...i don't know what got into me..i started arguing with him, asking him that we should go back he kept on insisting that we should stay hidden, that there was danger. But i have had enough and as soon as i got a chance i took off towards the apparation point and that's when i got hit..."

"there were almost 20 coming from different was down and it was just 2 against fought with them but it was getting useless there was no end to them,we would kill one and another one would take his were loosing i thought that this was end..But he had a different idea,he pushed Tonks to me and asked me to run towards the apparation point,said that he would give me cover.I asked him to come but he said that he would come later,said that Tonks needed help immediately and as he has gotten a slicing hex on his leg he couldn't run as fast as me. He asked me to go and there was so much desperation in his eyes that i couldnt argue and i left him ,i dont know why i did it but then it seemed like a good idea,I am sorry."Harry could clealy see the tears of remorse in Bill's was crying in Hermione's arms while Remus was stroking her Weasley was sitting with an empty look in her eyes and Ginny and Fleur were trying to coax her to drink some calming draught.

"it was not your fault bill we all know how persuasive he could knows how to push the right buttons to get whatever he Tonks we all get those days where we just don't want to stay in the battlefield,this war is trying I understand. But now we have to form a plan we have to try and get him contact all the teams who are out need as much man force as we can ask Fred and George to use their sources to try to get some information."

Hermione was instantly on her feet,Harry waited as she sent her patronous to various order members."All done harry everyone knows and they will start searching for him as soon as the message reaches what are you going to do?"

Harry stayed quite as he watched Fleur and now a calmed down Mrs Weasley tending to Tonks and Will,after he was sure that they wouldn't notice gestured Hermione and Ginny to follow him to the both took a seat as harry remained standing watching the wesley number of hands on the clock has only increased with time though some have been could see ,charlie and percy's clock hands lying on the times he had come here just to see these hands but today his eyes were fixed on the watch,specifically on the little hand representing was pointing towards 'mortal peril',that means he was still alive somewhere,but this could also mean that he is somewhere under severe torture and agony,alone and barely couldnt fathom what it would be like to be in his be trapped amongst the enemies.

Harry broke out of his trance as Ginny placed a light kiss on his cheek."He will not break know that wherever he is he must be fighting tooth and nail with those spirit is not an easy one to break."Harry turned and hugged her, her smell always comforted him,"I know Gin,and thats why I can't just stay back here waiting for some news on him.I need to go find him."

"You are right. If anyone could find him it's us. We will find him."

"Excuse me guys, before you go all lovey-dovey over each other I would like to remind you that I am still present."Hermione screeched as she forced the couple apart. This managed to lighten the atmosphere as harry and Ginny smiled sheepishly looking at each other. Hermione settled herself on the kitchen counter and once again looked seriously at Harry, "I won't allow you to do any of this alone."

"I am not going to do this alone, Hermione, I need my friends I need all of Nevile and Luna and ask them to be here we need to form a plan. By the time they will come I will be back." Harry placed his wand in his pocket as he moved towards the kitchen door.

"But where are you going?"

"I am going to call Ron and ask him to abort his mission we need his planning techniques. He is in Paris spying on deatheaters. He would want to know. After all, he is Ron's friend too."

A/N:thank you.


End file.
